Forget Me Not
by SporkPsycho
Summary: A year ago the well was sealed, Kagome in her time and Inuyasha in his. What happens when Kagome sees Inuyasha in the future, drunk and beaten up? Why doesn't he remember her? title has been changed
1. Chapter 1

Forget Me Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter One

Kagome listened as the bell on her family's shrine wrung 108 times for the coming of the New Year. People shuffled past her as they stood listening to the traditional bell's donging. While most people standing there were thinking about the special person standing next to them or the excitement of the coming year, Kagome was concentrating hard not to think of the pain in her heart that seemed to escalate with every large sound the cursed bell was making. The last time she had heard those bells she had being laying painfully on the cold ground of the well. In her time. Without the only person that mattered in her life.

It had been one year since that night. The pain from that night was ever present though, and it threatened to appear again at full force. She laid a hand on her chest as her heart beat furiously in her rib cage. It felt like a bomb. It would explode every moment the bell was struck.

Then, the bell stopped ringing. Her heart settled, but she still felt faint. Suddenly, a warm hand settled on her shoulder. Kagome looked up to see the owner of the hand- her mother- smiling down at her.

"Kagome, how are you doing?" she said carefully. Kagome wanted to cry. The urge over whelmed her, but she had done that enough. There weren't any tears left in her anymore, it seemed. She nodded and smiled up and her mother. Her mother had helped her so much in the past 12 months... she was so blessed to have such a wonderful mother.

"I know this is a hard time for you, Kagome..." her mother started, still smiling, "but I was wondering if you would help clean up tonight before you go to bed. It seems that there is a lot of sweeping needed to be done before the even larger crowd comes."

Kagome stood up swiftly. "Sure, Mom." Then, she remembered where the broom was kept. In the well house. Kagome breathed deeply as she walked toward the small building- deliberately keeping her eyes from the Goshinboku as she passed it. She slid the wooden door open. Her heart thumped in her chest as she peered into the darkness. Without stepping into the dark room, her arm reached around to the left inner wall, feeling for the wooden handle to the broom that would be leaning there. However, in her blind searching, she hit the handle the wrong way and the broom hit the ground with a loud clank. She pressed her eyes closed with frustration, then took a breathe as she stepped inside the well house. It had been months since she stepped foot in here. Quickly, she ran the best she could the small space between the doorway to the broom, swiftly bending down to pick up the broom. She could hear a pounding in her ears as she started to turn around to exit. However...

Something made her stop. Instead of running back outside, thrusting the door closed, and going back to sweeping the shrine's stairs like a good little shrine girl, she was walking toward the place she never wanted to be near again. She was sure she had been possessed as she dropped the broom and in its place grasped the rail to the stairs that lead down to the well. Each step she took down the stairs felt like an earthquake. Her whole body shook as she took the few last paces toward the well. Silently, unwillingly, one leg rose over the lip of the well. She was jumping. She was really going to try the well again. Maybe it might actually work... She went over the side of the well and closed her eyes tight as she waited for that similar floating feeling she yearned for.

Instead, she hit the hard ground.

She didn't remember that it hurt this bad to fall quite a few feet down. Maybe she just refused to remember the disappointment and heartbreak that she felt now. For just one moment she though that she might be able to go back... She could feel her memories of him slipping away... the way he spoke, how he smelled, the warmth of his arms encircling her... The tears she had previously thought were non-existent now poured down her face. She didn't want to think about it, but being there in the well made all the feelings resurface. She laid back on the cold dirt. All the energy had been drained out of her. She shook as the tears streaked down the sides of her face, slid past her ears and into her hair. She stared blankly up to the ceiling of the well house. Her eyes closed with the last bit of her energy.

---

A small noise woke her. Her eyes flew open in alarm. She realized where she was. Sadness washed over her once again, but she shoved it to the back of her mind. There was someone- or something- in the well house. She sat up quietly, listening hard for another noise. She heard the distinct noise of the door sliding closed. Maybe it was just her grandpa closing the door before he went to bed? Kagome almost called out to say she was there, but stopped herself when she heard hushed foot steps tapping on the wooden floor, then a small thump and the sound of someone sighing. It sounded they had sat down against the wall. Carefully, Kagome rose and started slowly climbing up the ladder. Was it some hobo looking for a place to stay the night? What if it was a wanted murdered, or worse, a rapist? She gulped as she continued to climb the ladder. When she neared the top, she heard a clicking noise, the sound of a lighter it sounded like. She rose her head slowly to look for the intruder.

Her eyes must have deceived her. Her eyes caught just one glimpse through the darkness, that little flicker of light from the lighter had helped, to see the one face she had been wanted desperately to see for a whole twelve months.

"I-Inuyasha?"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Forget Me Not

A/N: Yes, it is me, Neko Celes. I am just editing this story so I like it more. Thanks for the reviews, you guys- I was really surprised how many of you found this story again, lol. I was trying to get away from you... kukuku.

Chapter Two

For twelve months she had been waiting for this very moment. She saw, just for that one instant when that quick flicker of light illuminated his face. She knew it was him. He was there, just feet away from her.

"I-Inuyasha?" It wasn't so much a question to whether it was him or not- she knew it was him- but more like questioning if he was really there. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she began to lift herself out of the old well- it felt like it was going to explode when she saw the now shadowed face take notice of her. The smell of cigarette wafted into her nose. Her eyes brows furrowed in confusion. Why would Inuyasha be smoking? Her thoughts became jumbled as she became more and more bewildered. She stopped when she was completely out of the well to try and stare hard through the dark thickness to where she saw the end of a cigarette burning. He must not have thought of her as much of a threat, because he continued to just sit there and smoke.

"What? How'd you know me?" His voice was slightly slurred, but it carried the same tone she remembered from a year ago. It had to be him! She neared the steps leading up to the door.

"Inuyasha-" she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "It's me, Kagome." She saw the shadowed person shift as he tried to stand. His movements were incredibly ungraceful as he leaned against the wall of the well house to stand himself up.

"Kagome who?" he asked. "I dunno any Kagomes."

This made her heart stop. It felt like she had just taken a blow in the chest. Again her eyebrows furrowed. What the hell was he thinking?! Kagome stomped up the stairs to where he was standing.

"What the hell do you mean, "Kagome who?"?!" she yelled into his face. All her sadness and confusion had completely left her to be replaced by anger. "Don't you remember me?!" She stared desperately, but still very angrily, into his eyes. His eyes... that were dark... Suddenly her eyes shifted to the top of his head. It was black and tied back. If it had been white she would have been able to see it. Then her eyes drifted to his attire. He was wearing some loose jeans and a hoodie, clothes that would seem normal for anyone to wear but him. "You..." she paused, and before she could say anything else he slumped more against the wall and sighed in exasperation.

"What're you? Some old girlfriend or somethin'?" He lifted his hand and pulled it through his bangs. "Jus' when I'm trying to run from one thing, I run into somethin' even worse..."

Kagome was seething. She didn't know just how Inuyasha had come back, or why he was in his human form when it wasn't a new moon, or why he was wearing those clothes. He looked casually at her from the corner of his eye. He lifted his cigarette to his mouth.

"I will admit you do look familiar. A little young for my tastes though..." he mumbled as he exhaled the smoke.

That was it. Kagome snapped. It moment later, Inuyasha was laying on the ground of the well house with a swelling cheek. Kagome glared down on him.

"What the HELL was that for, you bitch!?" he said as he laid on the ground with one hand to the side of his face. Tears began to pour over Kagome's eyes.

"I am NOT some old GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled, her voice cracking at the word "girlfriend." He stared up with wide eyes. Her voice softened. "I don't understand..." she stared at the ground. "We were going to get married, and have a family together... just before you left..." her eyes glanced back at him before returning to the floor as she wiped the water from her eyes.

"Look, lady, I dunno what you're talking about." He said as he tried to stand up gracefully- it didn't work. "If you're hung up on a one-night stand we had-"

"You're not getting the point!" she looked angrily back at him. "I can't believe you don't remember me..." she murmured. "Its been only a year since I last saw you..." A thought sprung up in her mind as she saw the continued look of perplexity evident on his face. What if he hadn't come back through the well. She saw his eyebrows wrinkle.

"I wasn't even in this country one year ago- how would I have known you?" he moved closer to her. Her heart sped up once again at the nearness of him. She so badly just wanted to wrap her arms around him- make him remember her. His face got closer to her as he spoke. "You _do_ look familiar." His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Why were you smoking, and why are you drunk?" She didn't even think before she asked the questions. "And what's with these clothes?" They poured out of her mouth as she stared carefully into Inuyasha's eyes, which were very close. She could smell the alcohol on every breath he exhaled.

"I don't have to answer to you." he said in a low voice. Kagome guessed he was trying to be intimidating. It didn't work.

"How long have you been here, then?" She was determined to find out more about what had happened to him. He seemed intrigued by this question as he pulled away from her face.

"What do you mean by that?" One of his eyebrows quirked with the question.

"You know- here, Earth."

Inuyasha seemed to be very amused by the question, and he started to laugh lowly. "What kind of question is that?" Kagome stood firm. She knew she what she wanted to ask him.

"You've been here for the past 500 years, haven't you? It'd be easy for a demon to live that long, even a half-demon such as yourself."

Inuyasha's previous lightheartedness disappeared as his eyes narrowed at the girl before him. "How do you know about that?" he stepped closer to her. She noticed him sniff lightly at her. "You don't smell like a demon. Not many humans know about demon's either..." he examined her face once again.

"That's what I've been trying to TELL you." she said. "I'm KAGOME! I traveled back in time through that well and-" Kagome was suddenly cut off as Inuyasha wrapped a hand around her mouth and a arm around her waist as he pulled her back against the wall of the well house.

"Shh..." he said as he became intensely still. "There's men outside looking for me. Keep quiet and they won't find us." Kagome struggled under his grasp and stared up at him, glaring. What's this about men coming? He managed to pull the hand from her mouth.

"They're not dangerous, are they?" she whispered. He looked down at her for a moment, then looked back to the door.

"They are. That's why I am hiding from them here." he said. Kagome's eyes widened in worry. What if they were going to go look in her house for him? Would they do something to her family? Suddenly, Inuyasha stiffened. "Shit..." he breathed. Suddenly Kagome heard foot steps from outside. They must have heard them. Inuyasha looked down to the girl. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. What were they going to do now? Was Inuyasha able to fight now, even if he was in his human form? Before she could ask anything, she was grabbed and thrown gently into the well she had minutes ago emerged from. As she was falling she saw Inuyasha turn, saying "STAY THERE!" as he slid the well house door open. She then heard the sound of many pairs of feet running outside.

She was loosing him again. She knew it. She didn't feel the pain as she fell onto the hard dirt for the second time that night. All she saw in her head was the vision of him leaving the well house and running.

She sat there in the well for what seemed like hours. She felt lost. Just like the last time the well didn't work, only now worse. Had it all been a dream? Did she hit her head when she jumped in the well? She felt her head for any sores. She felt fine. She didn't know what to think. Maybe she was just now starting to go crazy. After standing up, grateful that she wasn't injured in any way, she started to climb the ladder out of the well. She was glad that it hadn't been as long as she expected- the sun wasn't rising yet. It seemed like her body weighed more than usual as she started up the stairs, she felt weighed down. She began to open the door, the horizon starting to brighten from the sun that was beginning to rise. She looked out to the shrine, her mind swarming with questions. As she gazed out to the grounds, something black on the ground caught her eye. She walked quickly over to it and picked it up. It was a wallet. She opened it up. It wasn't just any wallet.

It was Inuyasha's.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Forget Me Not

By Spork Psycho

I don't own Inuyasha.

AN: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I apologize for the two month hiatus. I usually write my chapters on Sunday and for the past two months I have had 4 hour musical practices on Sundays which left me with no free time for writing. I did well in the musical though- how about that? Lol, in any case here is the third chapter. I'm feeling rather lazy so it will look extremely familiar. Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 3

Kagome sat cross-legged on her bed in her pajamas while playing absentmindedly with Buyo who was laying in her lap. She stared at the object on her desk across the room from her sitting place. She already knew what was in the simple black wallet. She had only counted its contents about 10 times. First of all there was his ID. Apparently he was 23 years old. She laughed to herself when she read the date of birth. He also lived on the other side of Tokyo, which was no place for a young woman such as herself to wander alone. He also had 21 dollars, but besides that the wallet was bare.

She wasn't sure what to do next. She was sure she couldn't just go down to his apartment, knock on the door, and say, "Hello, remember me? That girl you met when you were running away from those dangerous people the other night? Oh, and here's your wallet!" then go and walk away. She didn't _want_ it to be that way. She wanted him to remember her. She knew how much she had hoped and prayed that she would meet him again, but definitely not like this! Maybe it would have been better if she had not had that reunion with Inuyasha... No. She shook her head. She should be glad to have had this chance to meet him again, and she should act on it. She picked up Buyo, who was sad to have lost the warmth of her lap, and placed him to the side of her on her bed then got up and crossed the room to grab the wallet.

'Ojima Street, huh?' she thought as she read the small lettering on his identification card. She would be traveling there tomorrow she decided as she lay down on her bed. But that was for tomorrow. Right now, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes, she needed a good, relaxing sleep.

-----

Kagome woke up that morning by her cat bombarding her with it head rubbing against her face, obviously urging her to get up and let him outside.

"Erg, Buyo, get out of my face..." she shoved the cat off her bed as she sat up and stared across the room, all the events from yesterday rushing back to her. That's right... she had to go downtown to Inuyasha's apartment today. Yeah, sure, she had said that yesterday, not thinking of all that could happen in _downtown. _No young, innocent girl would ever dare to venture off to a place like that on her own, it didn't matter if it were daylight or nighttime. It was dangerous.

But then again, she was almost killed everyday in the feudal era, how was it any different here?

_'Inuyasha isn't there to protect you.'_ a voice told her from within. It was true, Inuyasha didn't remember her, have any feelings for her, and would much less go out of his way to protect her if he happened to see her walking down the street being stalked by strange men.

But something called to her... telling her, _'Take this chance!' _You've got this chance to be with the love of your life, take it for goodness sake! She was determined to make Inuyasha remember. She didn't know how he had forgotten her, but he can't just erase her from his memory completely! She wouldn't allow herself to believe that she was reduced to being a fleeting thought of Inuyasha's. And if he did forget her completely, and there would be no more hope for him to remember, she would force herself back into his brain and make him love her again.

But, what if Inuyasha had changed? What if he's not the hanyou she had come to love in the past? If he had changed, what would that mean? If he had truly lived 500 years to the present, what could that have done to him? She didn't want to think that he changed. She wanted the same dog-eared, white-haired, golden-eyed boy she met over two years ago. The boy she loved dearly.

Just then Kagome's thoughts were interrupted. "Kagome!" a young voice yelled from downstairs. "FOOD!"

He could have at least take the liberty of perhaps walking up the stairs to tell her. What an idiot. "I'll be down in a minute!" Kagome sat up and grabbed a change of clothes. She changed into a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. She'd have to dress warm for her trip today. She then went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She sat at the island the came from the side of the wall as her mom scraped some eggs onto a plate seated in front of her.

"Good morning, Kagome," she said with a smile.

"Morning, Mom." Kagome yawned. She looked at the eggs. She really wasn't that hungry, but she picked up the fork and ate them.

"Jeeze, Mom didn't poison the eggs or anything, Kagome." Souta said. Kagome hadn't noticed how carefully she had been eating the eggs.

"Kagome, are you feeling well, dear? Anything happen?" Mother's intuition. Kagome hated that.

"Yesterday..." she started, not sure just what she wanted to tell her. She then stopped herself. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night is all." She smile at her mother. "Nothing to worry about." she assured.

"Well, okay..." Kagome could tell her mother was not convinced, but seemed to let it go. "Are you going out with some friends today?" her mother asked, noticing Kagome's attire.

"Oh, about that." she paused a moment, and thought of a likely excuse. "Yuri, Yumi and I are all going to this shrine that Yuri has been wanting to visit for New Years. We might do something afterwards too. Thats alright, isn't it?" Kagome's mother definitely would object to her wandering around what would be considered the most dangerous district in Tokyo, especially when she was looking for Inuyasha who was supposed to long gone by now.

"Well that'll be good. You haven't had a lot of girl time. You all go and have fun." she smiled. Mrs. Higurashi didn't know that Kagome had hardly even spoken to her old friends.

"Thanks, Mom." she paused and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was close to ten o'clock. "I should probably get going." she said as she picked her plate up and took them to the sink. She would have to leave immediately to get to the bus stop on time. She quickly went to grab her coat off the coat rack and slip on her shoes. What if this was all a mistake? Maybe she shouldn't have lied to her mom about where she was going. What if she got kidnapped? Her mom would call her friends, asking where she was, and they would say they haven't spoken to her for a week. She sighed as she opened the door and expected to see the familiar landscaping of her shrine, but instead she saw something else, something much more unexpected.

A pair of dark purple eyes staring right at her.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Forget Me Not

By Spork Psycho

I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this Inuyasha POV!

Chapter 4

Inuyasha came to the door to where that girl who he had run into the previous night lived. He had to keep reminding himself just why he had come here. _She must have my wallet._ So what if there were dozens of other people around that could have it? She would have been one of the few to have seen it on the ground, and even if she didn't have it, maybe she saw someone pick it up.

Or perhaps... perhaps it was his undying curiosity. She truly did act like she knew him._ "You've been here for the past 500 years, haven't you?" _He wanted to growl angrily in frustration everytime the words rang through his head. Who the hell was this girl, and how did she know about him and demons? Nothing made sense. The only reason he wanted to see her was to get his wallet, and find out just how the hell she knew about the things she did.

He convinced himself these things, however deep in his heart something called to him. _You must see her. _His mind, on the other hand, refused to think that way about a girl he just met randomly. He didn't remember half of what he did last night- but for some reason the moment with that girl stuck in his mind as if he were watching it on video.

Her face, her voice, her scent... they were all so familiar to him. Maybe he really did know her? Something told him that she was not just a girlfriend he had a long time ago- she was far too young. Unless she was somehow able to live long, like himself... No, that was highly doubtable. She didn't smell anything like someone with that kind of witchery on them. She smelled like a normal human woman, nothing more.

Suddenly the words rang in his head: _"I'm KAGOME! I traveled back in time through that well and-" _

However, just as she had been interupted with his hand covering her mouth, his thoughts were intereupted by the door he was going to knock on opened. He must have really been lost in his thoughts to not even notice he had gotten to her home already. Inuyasha's attention immediately focused on the one who opened the door. Kagome.

"It's you again," she breathed. She stood up straight, apparently trying to think of what to say.

"Yeah- it is. Look, I know you've got my wallet, so-" he was cut off when she quickly left the doorway and grabbed hold of his arm through his hoodie and pulled him quickly away. "Shhh!" she hushed.

"How did you know I had it?" she asked with a whisper. She pulled her opposite hand from her pocket to reveal the simple wallet as she continued to pull him away from the house with her other hand.

"I just did, now give it back," he said, stepping closer to her. However, an older womans voice caught their immediate attention.

"Kagome, who was at the door?" her mother yelled from the front door.

"No-no one Mom!" she said quickly as she shoved Inuyasha away from her view. What was this girl hiding? All he wanted was his wallet. And some answers.

"Few, if she saw you she's lose her head." Kagome wiped off the non-existent sweat from her forehead.

"You could have just given me my damn wallet." he said, irritated that this was taking so long. Part of him wanted to just rip the wallet out of her hand and take off running, the other part of him wanted to stand there for hours, just taking in the scent of the girl standing the beside him. He had never felt this way about a girl before. It made him feel young... decades younger. Though he had inhumanely not aged much in the past few centuries, he had this creeping feeling of being old that had left him at an unease that made him sick to the stomach at times. He noticed Kagome's hand was still grasping his arm and he tore it away from her harshly, with the familiar "Keh!"

"How did you get here? Where are the others? What about Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kouga? How are they doing? Are they dead? Or are they some how alive like you?" all these questions started to sputter out of Kagome's mouth as she ignored how harshly he ripped his arm from her. Inuyasha was surprised at her words, however.

"Again, you stupid woman, I have no idea what you're talking about." He recognized all the names she read to him- especially Shippou and that bastard Kouga. "And those two, Shippou and Kouga- how do you know them? How do you know about demons, I can tell by your scent that you're nothing but a human." He saw hope like he had never seen before in her sparkle in her eyes gazing up to him, making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha, I went through the well and went 500 years into the past! I met you there and you were pinned to a tree-" she paused for a moment, then continued- "and I broke the Shikon Jewel, and then we had to search for all the pieces of it, and there we met Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Kouga and Kaede! Don't you remember, Inuyasha?" She looked to him desperately.

Inuyasha didn't know what to think. This girl basically told him the story he already knew- He had sought out the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon, and was pinned to a tree, then released latter. He suddenly realized there was gap in his story. Who had released him? He knew Kikyou certainty didn't. She had died after Naraku caused them to betray each other. He also remembered Miroku, Sango, and definitely Shippou. He had just seen Shippou just last week. He also remembered Kouga, whom he hated for a reason he couldn't even remember. And Kaede, Kikyou's younger sister, the old lady who always told him what to do, he remembered he, too. He remembered the fight with Naraku, but he couldn't remember just who shot an arrow for the final blow to his heart- there were so many gaps in his memory.

"You remember them, don't you?" Kagome asked, more like begged him to reply yes.

"Yes... I do remember them... and the Shikon Jewel, and the fight with Naraku..." he seemed in a daze. Had this girl really been there to witness all these things? How did she know about these 500 year old events? "But I still don't remember you." He saw again as all the hope that seemed to implode from her eyes vanished as they drooped to look at the ground.

"I don't understand..." she said, on the verge of tears. "Why can't you remember me?" she looked up at him. He felt to helpless, so depressed and on edge at the girls crying- and he was the cause of it. She continued to stare into his eyes as she stepped forward and dropped the small wallet and grasped the front of his hoodie. "We were so close... to being together, happily ever after." Inuyasha instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

Mean while, in Inuyasha's thick skull, his brain was screaming to grab the wallet and run for it. His emotions took over though, as the girl was now sobbing into the front of his sweater. It felt so right... so right for them to be this way. _No! NOT RIGHT! _His mind screamed. _You don't even know this girl! And now you're holding onto her like she's... she's..._ Inuyasha stopped thinking for a moment. He let Kagome go, pushing her away slightly.

"I-I" he started, "I'm sorry!" he quickly bent down to grab his wallet and took off on a dead sprint away from her and down the shrine stairs, leaving Kagome there just staring like a lost soul.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Forget Me Not

By Spork Psycho

I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 5

Kagome thoughts were in a jumble. She stared at the retreating form of a black-haired Inuyasha. She so desperately wanted to chase after him, but he body was still. Tears cascaded silently down her cheeks as everything seemed to stop. Now what was she going to do? He had ran off on her again- and this time she had no wallet as an excuse to go and find him. But did she really need an excuse to see him again? She imagined herself as a stalker, creeping around and following his every move. She laughed aloud at that thought, even though her situation was nothing to laugh at.

Before she could continue to think of how hopeless her situation was with Inuyasha, her grandpa called to her.

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?" he yelled in his raspy old voice. Kagome quickly dried her face on her sleeve before turning around to smile at her grandpa.

"Hi Grandpa, I'll help you around the shrine now." she said, gleaming with false happiness. She didn't want her grandpa to ask questions.

"Ah, who was that people you were talking to over here?" he asked. "Took off in quite a hurry, didn't they?"

"Oh, its just one of my old friends," _Very old._ She thought to herself.

"Ah, well, you can start sweeping the steps." She sighed inwardly when he said that. Sure, give her the most lame job you can on a shrine. She was thankful as her grandpa had taken the liberty to get the broom from the well house for her.

"Okay, Grandpa," she said. She would just sweep the dirt down the stairs and into the sidewalk, she decided, instead of using a dust pan. She continued on her way to the stairs, still feeling that nervous stomach pain she got when she thought of Inuyasha. She liked to do work when she felt like this, and that was probably a reason she did so well in school her last year. When the well had been closed, she didn't want people to think there was anything wrong with her- they would ask questions and questions would bring up unwanted emotions that she wanted to keep hidden dormant within her. So, she would go to school, and instead of thinking about the feudal era, she'd engorge herself in what the teacher was saying and keeping notes. Then, when she got back from school, instead of thinking about Inuyasha or anything else, she would concentrate hard and obsessively on her homework until she would go to bed. This is how her school year worked. She and her friends hung out some, but Kagome always seemed distant to them- but no matter how distant Kagome seemed, Hojo was still thoroughly infatuated with her. She didn't want to think about Hojo either. Sure, he was nice, but she just didn't feel that way about him.

Kagome began to sweep the stairs- and swept a lot. Every little speck of dirt was off the top stair, and was swept to the one after it. She then swept that stair, and so on. Her mind was blank. She didn't think about anything. She just wanted to go somewhere far, far away.

- - - - -

Inuyasha quickly walked up the rusty stairs up to his one-room apartment. He was sweating a lot from the run he just had, and he felt better. He put his weight on the door as he turned the knob to let himself in. After shutting the door he walked into what seemed to be a living room/dining room/bed room with two doors and a doorway along separate grungy walls- the door way to the kitchen, one door to the bathroom, and the other sliding door to a closet. It was home. Inuyasha liked it this way- he didn't need that fancy stuff. He could have it, but just thought it was a waste when everything he had here worked just as fine even if it didn't look as nice.

He worked his way through the 3-rooms-in-one to his couch where he collapsed, just now noticing the wallet he still had grasped in his hand. He opened it quickly, realizing now how easily the girl could have taken his money and ID out. He was relieved to see that everything was still in there. Good, he needed that 20 dollars for his next fight.

He was glad that he had gotten his wallet back. Now he'd never have to see that girls face again. '_But you want to, don't you?'_ a voice inside him called out. '_You know what she was saying was true. You can't deny it.'_ But how could that be possible? How could she have traveled 500 years back in time? Those things don't just happen. '_Of course, most people don't think demons exist either._' the voice countered.

All he could think about now is how much he wanted a shot of vodka. However, he was going to be cage fighting tonight. Thats how he got his money for his lovely apartment. Sure- he could go pro, but that lifestyle didn't suit him. Tonight he was shooting for the grand prize: 1000 dollars. Of course he'd probably blow it one way or another, like at next weeks fight, but he didn't care. All he needed was a place to stay, some food and beer, and he was set for life. You might think after 500 years he'd find something more fulfilling with his time, but doing more that what he had to seemed like a waste of time anymore.

_'Like thinking about that girl,'_ that annoying voice said.

"No," he said aloud, hoping for that to shut the voice up. Man, he needed a drink. He checked out the time. It was only 11am. He had time to sober up before the fight, right? Well, at this point he didn't care as he grabbed the already cap-less vodka bottle from the beat up coffee table in front of him and poured himself a shot. Quickly he gulped it down and placed the shot cup back on the table. '_Thats a little better,' _he decided.

- - - - -

Kagome was finally content with her sweeping job and decided it was time for a break. She quickly checked her watch to see that it was 11am. Good, she could take a lunch break until 12:30 without anyone caring. She quickly walked the hike up the many stairs leading to the shrine.

"At least I get a good workout from helping clean the shrine." she mused.

When she got to the house she went to the bathroom to get a shower. Even though it was winter, she still worked up a nasty sweat sweeping those stairs. Her arms and back also hurt pretty bad from the constant swaying motion. She stood in the shower, loving the feel of the warm water soothing her body. Her mind drifted to the feudal era...

_"Kagome, what happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango said as they relaxed in the warm hot springs. "You guys seemed so happy earlier this week-"_

_"Nothing. He's just a total jerk," Kagome stated sourly. "He says he loves me and then he gets all upset when I tell him I need to go ho-" _

_"HE WHAT?!" Sango said as she jumped from her seat in the water. Kagome gasped as she clamped a hand over her mouth. Her own mouth had betrayed her! She hadn't meant to tell Sango about Inuyasha's confession- she was supposed to keep it a secret- it just came out!_

_"Oh, please don't tell anyone I told you! It's supposed to be a secret!" she pleaded. _

_"Kagome, you should have TOLD me! I want to know about this stuff, you know. Oh, this is so great, Kagome. I'm so happy for you." Sango clapped in excitement. "What're you two going to do now?"_

_"Well, I'm not sure. We're going to get married..." another squeal of excitement came from Sango, "...and after we announce it to you guys, we'll go and tell my family, I think they'll take the news well." Kagome smiled._

_"What about after that? Are you going to stay here? Or go home?" Sango asked._

_"I was hoping I could keep going back and forth... but that seems too good to be true, doesn't it?" Kagome smiled ruefully. _

It _was_ too good to be true.

- - - - -

"OKAY: HERE'S THE RULES" the announcer said from the middle of a padded floor surrounded by a tall metal fence that formed a cage around him. "No fishhooks, no eye gouging, no head butting, or hair pulling! No strikes to the back of the head or spinal cord. Do not intentionally throw your opponent out of the cage. Do NOT make any blows to the head while the opponent is down. These are the rules, you will get one warning and then you're OUT!" he paused. "NOW! LETS GET ON WITH THE FIGHT!" he yelled dramatically.

First up to fight were two men- one wide and short, the other a regular looking fellow. The short one comes at the taller and attempts to grab the back of the knees. '_Psh, amateur.' _The taller one fell on his back, and with the fat one attached to his legs, flung him back. The short one lost his grip and flew against the side of the cage, and was knocked out.

"WINNER!" the announcer roared, "In less than 20 seconds- KOUGA SATO!" He held up the winner's arm as he smiled charismatically.

"Keh, that guy was no where near his level," Inuyasha scoffed. However, the large crowd around him was booming. Though there was nothing near stadium seating in this basement of a bar, most people could get a good look from where they were standing, and they saw how swiftly the 'young man' had swung that fat guy off his legs.

"Your next opponent," he said, looking to Kouga, pausing to create suspense as the crowd stopped all their cheering, "IS INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!"

Inuyasha loved to see the surprise on the wolf's face as he stood up with a cocky grin from his sitting place. He cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the cage. This is just what he needed- to beat up an old enemy to release some much held in anger.

This would be fun.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Forget Me Not

By Spork Psycho

I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Wow, this chapter was harder to write than the other ones, but I love it! I'm not that great at fight scenes. I did try to do some research on cage fighting or MMA fighting, but I hope you all don't mind the lack of greatness in the action parts. Hopefully you aren't die hard MMA fans either, because you would murder me alive. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! They encourage me a lot, so thanks.

Chapter 6

Kagome lay asleep on her bed in her room, turning her 'lunch break' into a nap time. She evidently did not get enough sleep the night before, and after laying down and trying to read a book her grandpa gave her on history of some shrine nearby. Well, after she read about two sentences she suddenly felt very sleepy and drifted off to sleep.

After Inuyasha had been separated from her, she used to have awful nightmares. Nightmares about Naraku coming back from the dead and slaughtering everyone in the feudal era with vengeance. Sometimes she would be the cause of their death, because she was home and not there to help with her sacred arrows. Other times she would stand there, just watching as he created deception between everyone there, with her knowing the tricks but unable to help them as they all turned against each other.

However, as the months seemed to slowly pass, so did the dreams. More and more her dreams were just ones of longing- dreams of being with Inuyasha again, laughing and joking with Sango and Miroku, and giving treats to Shippou while petting Kirara's soft coat. Soon they, too, passed with the days and weeks. Now she was left with memories that were starting to loose their freshness and becoming more and more vague everyday. What did Shippou's laugh even sound like? She could hardly remember.

However, during this noon nap, something else happened. Vivid and as clear as glass, a very elegant and graceful woman appeared to her. She was dressed in fine, ancient clothing, and her smooth black hair cascaded down her back and almost to the nonexistent floor of her dream. Her voice was whisper-like as she called out to Kagome.

"Kagome." she called while looking at her very seriously. "Go to his apartment."

Kagome, realizing she was in a dream, became very confused. "Who are you? Whose apartment?" she questioned.

"Inuyasha's- it is really him. He's waited 500 years without knowing it, Kagome, so please make it up to him." the womans calm voice said.

"What?" Who was this woman? "I thought it was him... but I didn't know if he could truly live this long... even as a half demon." she pondered aloud.

"Yes, it is- under certain circumstances." she paused. "He really needs you right now. Please go to him." The woman's image and voice started to fade away in the white background of Kagome's dream.

"Wait! I don't even know who you are!" she tried to run to her fading image, "Who are you?" she yelled- but the woman just smiled as she became fully invisible.

Kagome woke up in a huff. Who was that woman? She seemed so familiar. Should she still continue to try to get Inuyasha to remember her, or was this dream she had nothing but a coincidence? Kagome peered over to her desk. She had written down Inuyasha's address before giving him back his wallet earlier that morning. Kagome took a quick glance at the time. It was one in the afternoon. She knew what she had to do. She had plenty of time to get onto a few city buses to downtown.

Right now, it didn't matter to her whether or not that dream was real. Something burning within her told her this is what she must do. Quickly, she threw on her coat and grabbed the piece of paper with the address and she exited the room.

- - - - -

He stood with both fists up as he looked at his latest opponent standing also with both fists up across from him. They were both smiling wildly at each other as the large crowd packed in the room went crazy.

"Long time no see, mutt face." Kouga spat while gleaming at Inuyasha wickedly.

"Same to you, you damn wolf." he said equally as venomous. Inuyasha hadn't seen him for 100 years it seemed. "Where were you during the war? Hiding out somewhere like the coward you are?" Inuyasha taunted, knowing full well of the demon's lack of participation in any of Japan's wars.

Kouga spat on the cushioned ground. "I'm not going to fight any human's war." Inuyasha could feel all the tension mounting as the crowd began to get louder.

"You're gonna wish you went and died in that war when I'm done with you!" he yelled angerly.

"We'll see about that!" Kouga attempted to counter. Just then the referee had them come together quickly to hit gloves, and with that the bell rang and they sprung instantly into motion. Kouga tried to land a high kick to Inuyasha's neck to knock him to the side, but he quickly blocked it, then tried to bring in a jab to the right of Kouga's face with his fist.

"You remember the first time we fought, mutt face?" he said in between his constant high kicks to Inuyasha's shoulders and neck.

"What," Inuyasha said more than asked. He didn't really care at this point- he was trying to concentrate on block Kouga's kicks- which were coming at him fast. Its not like he couldn't block them, but it did take some effort to keep track of his rhythm. This wasn't actual fighting- this was nothing compared to what the two of them could do.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately- that image in my head of that one girl from a long time ago. She was different, wasn't she?" he said with a thoughtful look as he went in to jab Inuyasha in the stomach.

"I have no-" he quickly hooked onto Kouga's arm and pulled it toward his body more, pulling Kouga along with it "-idea who you're talking about." Kouga, realizing that Inuyasha had a good grip on his arm, tried to kick him again on the left side of his neck, but Inuyasha grabbed his leg, and turning both Kouga's to flip his body, flew him to the other side of the cage. However, once Kouga was out of the air he swiftly got to his feet again.

"You know I hardly remember her name, its been over 500 years since I've seen her." he said, while again putting his fists up in defensive. "What was her name again? Kanome? Kaigoe? Oh, wait," he said as he blocked Inuyasha's jabs to his face. "It was Kagome! Remember her, Inuyasha? She wore an outfit- I can see it clearly now- just like the girls now days wear..." He lifted a swift kick to his head, knocking Inuyasha to the side, and even though he wobbled slightly, he continued to stand. He was shocked that he'd bring up something like this.

"Did you say Kagome?"

- - - - -

Kagome had gotten on the bus that headed downtown. The stop she had was a few blocks away from the apartment, and she was kind of nervous that she was going by herself. She hadn't told her mother where she was going and just quietly slipped out of the house a little after one. Even though it was daylight, she was still nervous at all the suspicious looks the people on the streets gave her.

She glanced down once more at the apartment address before looking at the apartment complex in front of her. She shook off the nervousness that made her want to just run back to the bus stop and go home. It was too late to turn back now, her body was already moving her up the rusted old stairs.

She reached the second floor- that was his floor. Her heart beat so loud she thought the hobos across the street could hear it. His apartment number was 152. She was only a few doors away. She stepped closer and closer, each time her heart beating faster and faster. She was shaking as she reached to knock on the door, but stopped mid way. Instead, she grasped the door knob, her heart pounding so much she thought it would stop beating any moment. She felt a small click and the turning of the metal inside the knob. Slowly, she pushed on the door, and it opened. She silently slipped in, not knowing at all why she had just basically broken into Inuyasha's apartment. She peered around the doorway that lead into a large room that was obviously where he both slept and ate.

Suddenly she was startled by a sudden noise. She looked through another doorway on the other side of the room to the kitchen, and saw the refrigerator door had been open- and someone was wrestling through it. Kagome stepped attentively from the doorway.

"I-Inuyasha?" she asked, unsure of how he might react to her breaking in. However, another person pulled out from behind the refrigerator door, along with a carton of milk in hand.

"Inuyasha's not here right-" he was cut off as he quickly put the carton of milk on the stove in the kitchen. "Kagome?" The young man asked. He had orange hair pulled back in a poofy ponytail, and startling green eyes. "It's me,-"

"Shippou?!"

_To be continued... _


	7. Chapter 7

Forget Me Not

By Spork Psycho

I don't own Inuyasha.

A.N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I'm really excited to have as many reviews as I do. I have so much planned for this story, so I hope you all continue reading, lol, because I'm not going to tell you just why Inuyasha forgot Kagome. hehe. Also, everyone should feel sorry for me because earlier today I had oral surgery which I'd rather not go into details about, (sad face). Lol, anyhow, this is my longest chapter yet. Its just about 3,000 words long. I hope its not _too_ long. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Chapter 7

Kouga took Inuyasha's shock to his advantage. "You seem surprised." he said with a light chuckle and hit a blow to Inuyasha's head. He very well knew that the girl was different. He remembered the strange clothes she wore, as well as seeing the odd contraption that seemed out of this world at the time. He also was smart enough to relate that she was from this time, now. You couldn't very easily forget these kinds of things. Well, at least Kouga couldn't.

Inuyasha recovered quickly from the blow that sent him to hit the metal fencing of the cage. From his subdued state he stared up at Kouga who was being retrained by the referee to keep him from attacking him while he was down. Once he stood back up he went back to Kouga, both coming at each other with their fists.

So, Kouga knew about this Kagome girl too. Inuyasha ducked from the punch, then attempted to bring an uppercut to hit Kouga's chin. He didn't want to think about her right now. The feelings he felt when he thought of her were far from the anger he wanted built up for a fight- whatever those feelings were, he didn't want to feel them. Instead, he focused on that damn wolf he was about to beat the crap out of.

"Stop talking," he said as he stepped backed from Kouga's kick, "you stupid wolf," he aimed a kick to go behind Kouga's legs in an attempt to cause him to loose balance, "And FIGHT!" he said as he watched Kouga raise the leg he was going to try and kick, and try to kick him in the side.

"Oh, did I bring up something I wasn't supposed to?" he said with smile as they stood in front of one another, fists up. "I know about her, Inuyasha."

"I'm going to have to shut you up myself, aren't I?" he said, ignoring his words as he rushed towards Kouga with his fist raised to go to his face, primarily his mouth. Kouga saw it coming and turned to the left, caught Inuyasha off guard and high kicked his stomach from the side hard, knocking him to the floor behind.

- - - - -

Even after 500 years they had recognized each other immediately. Old friends just seemed to be popping out on her lately. Kagome stood there in disbelief. Why had she not thought of that? If Inuyasha was alive, then why wouldn't Shippou be?

"Its been awhile, hasn't it?" he said with a chuckle as he came near her. Immediately she felt herself crying. He was proof that this whole Inuyasha deal was not a dream, and all he can say is, _"Its been awhile hasn't it?"_

"Hey-" he said instantly nervous at her sudden sobbing, "Whats wrong? What happened?" he asked while coming near her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Is that all you can say?" she said as she looked up at him, and the old image of Shippou struck her mind. "You look so much older..." she said as she wiped her eyes that weren't stopping.

"Well 500 years'll do that to you." he said as she pulled shakily from him.

"I used to look down to see you- look at you now!" she said with a sad smile.

"Yeah- like I said, 500 years will do that to you." he said with a smile as he headed into the 3-in-1 room. "Come in here and get a seat- if you can find one with all his crap in here." The room and furniture was littered with weights and clothes and empty bottles.

"So Inuyasha has- he has lived 500 years, too?" she asked while still wiping the tears with her sleeves. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself. "I'm so confused by everything. Everyone seems to be appearing at once." She moved to a brown, beaten up sofa and sat down.

"Well, yes. Inuyasha has lived all these years..." he said, thinking. "He's taken care of me after you left. I guess you could call him my dad, but I would never think that way," he said with a laugh. "I'm not sure why we haven't run into you either- but Inuyasha doesn't leave this area much unless hes going someplace far off, and I doubt you ever come around here much, right?" he said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't look tough enough for an area like this?" she said slightly angrily. Of course she didn't look too much like the grungy people in the streets, but maybe he was insinuating something by saying that.

"Well, its not everyday you see a girl dressed in nice flared jeans and a coat without holes in it on. You look very neat- just take it as a compliment." he tried to get out of one of the arguments Kagome and Inuyasha always had. "And you said you ran into Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked down at the dirty blue carpet, then to the empty alcohol bottles on the coffee table. "He doesn't remember me." She stated simply. She picked up a tipped over vodka bottle which was very empty. "Is this what he does now?" she asked as she placed it up right.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. He doesn't remember you?" Shippou asked with widened eyes. Kagome nodded dismally. "I can't believe that idiot..." he whispered and he shook his head. "You'd think he'd remember because he never got married or anything." he paused in thought.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she heard that he hadn't gotten married to anyone else. Why hadn't he? Was it because some where deep down he still remembered her and their promise to get married? She found new hope from the fox-demon's words. Speaking of demons...

"There are still demons around?" She knew the answer already, but just wanted more information more than anything else. Who else could still be alive if Shippou and Inuyasha were? And whatever happened to Miroku and Sango? She could guess that they died... not everyone was immortal

"Well, yeah." he stood up to grab that milk carton again. "I'm here aren't I?" he took a quick drink of the milk from the carton. "I mean, yeah, we aren't allowed to be as crazy as we were 500 years ago. We're closely watched by the Alliance to make sure we don't act up, but still sometimes theres the suicidal demon that pops up and decided to try and go on a killing rampage. They never get too far though, those priests and monks always get them."

Kagome nodded, but had no idea what he was talking about. Alliance? Priests and monks? Shippou seemed to realize how she wouldn't know anything about the Alliance. It was a secret, but he didn't see why he couldn't tell her- she _had_ traveled to a time where demons were prevalent.

"The Alliance was formed about 350 years ago by the most powerful priests, mikos, and monks of the time. They were going to take back Japan from demons by not trying to exterminate us completely but by putting us under restrictions. Anyone who didn't follow the rules were immediately purified. The rules were along the lines of no unnecessary killing, no using demonic powers on anyone, human or demon, unless it was for good or some crap like that. I never really paid attention to that because it never really applied to me. Well, when they came out everyone thought they were being extremely arrogant- which they were, and lashed out on them. The Alliance, however, banned together and purified anyone who went against them. Stronger demons, too, were killed-" Shippou paused, "demons as strong as Naraku were killed," Shippou added, to emphasize just how powerful the Alliance was.

"Oh..." she said, taking in all the information. So thats why she never saw demons in her time- they were all being watched. She mused if they were watching her and Shippou this moment, or Inuyasha where ever he was. Where was Inuyasha, anyway? "Shippou," the name seemed foreign as it rolled off her tongue. "Why isn't Inuyasha here? Where is he?" She had gotten that vision from that woman in her dream to come to Inuyasha's apartment- but instead of meeting Inuyasha like she had planned, she met Shippou.

"Oh.. uh, he's probably at a fight." He said as he pondered. "Probably at the bar a few blocks from here."

"A fight?" Kagome was surprised. Was he drinking at a bar while beating some innocent people up? Wouldn't he get purified by the Alliance for doing things like that? Her heart started beating fast. But Shippou said it so commonly, like it was normal.

"Yeah, you know, like cage fighting." Shippou paused, as if he were unsure about what he should tell her, then continued. "Thats how he gets his money." he said as he grabbed a jacket that was hanging over a chair. "You want to go find him?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Kagome said. She had never been in a bar before- and she much less wanted to go to a bar full of barbaric drunks that were punching each other in the face. "I'm not to sure if I could get in... I'm only 19."

"Nah, I can get you in." Shippou reassured. "They know me there." Kagome mentally sighed, not really wanting to go, but then the thought of Inuyasha came to her mind. She was determined to make him remember her, no matter what. And how different could cage fights be from the fights she saw in the past? She was sure that they would be much less gory.

Shippou slipped the coat on and headed towards the door with Kagome following directly behind.

"Shouldn't we lock the door?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Nah, he never does. His keys are probably inside anyway." Shippou replied. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha wouldn't lock his door, would he?. They started down the same rusted stairs Kagome had walked up earlier. It was so strange- all of this happening at once. First she had met Inuyasha, and now a all grown up Shippou. He had the same hair and eyes, but no tail, fangs, or ears that she remembered him bearing.

"So you have to disguise yourselves as humans?" she asked, remembering how Inuyasha had looked like a human when she saw him. Shippou seemed to like this question and answered enthusiastically.

"Yes, there is a special section in the Alliance which has expanded throughout the years that studies the science of demons- its really interesting actually. They used to use magic to keep us looking like humans, but now they give out these pills to us. I still don't know how they afford all this crap..." He said with a smile. They were now a block away from the apartments and going in the opposite direction of where Kagome had came. Kagome took a quick look at her watch. It was about 3:30. She sighed to herself. Her mom was probably really worried about her.

"So, I guess you don't know much about cage fighting, do you?" Shippou inquired. Kagome barely even heard of it before this. She shook her head at the older Shippou.

"Well, its basically mixed martial arts thrown into a fence like cage." he paused to see her reaction, which was basically an interested stare. "It really takes a lot more skill than you'd think from hearing it described like that. People have to learn a ton of moves and understand how their opponent is going to fight them. I tried it myself once, but I never really got interested." Kagome sensed that what he really meant that he didn't do too well. "Inuyasha, on the other hand," Shippou said as they turned the corner into an alley way, "he loves it. The Alliance doesn't mind demons doing it either, just as long as they don't used their powers, so a lot of demons have picked it up." They were approaching the back of a large and wide building that a few people were entering and leaving through a back door where a large security guard was standing.

"Hey, Keichi!" Shippou greeted while speeding up his pace to the security guard. "I came to see Inuyasha fight." he said as he met up with the man. Kagome followed behind, nervous. She had scene people going in and out- and they looked normal too, but she still was nervous about seeing people fight, especially Inuyasha. She was thinking it was because she couldn't handle violence too well, but then thoughts of the feudal era sprung up in her head. She saw people brutally murdered at three times a week.

"You've come just in time," the guard said, "He's in a fight with Sato. Its getting pretty heated I hear." Shippou got an excited smile on his face.

"That sounds like a fight I can't miss," he was about to go in when the security guard stopped Kagome from following him in.

"How old are you, girl?" Instead of the friendly tone he had used with Shippou, he now used his security guard authoritative tone. "Let me see your I.D." he held out his hand. Kagome was hoping that she could slip right in without him noticing, which she thought she would, but was proven wrong.

"Ah, don't worry about her. She's with me." he said, standing between the two with an easygoing smile. The security guard was still a little uneasy about it.

"I don't know..." he said, then looked at Shippou's now pleading face. "Just make sure the guys inside don't catch her. I'll blame you if I loose my job." he said. Kagome felt so relieved when he allowed her to go in after Shippou. She bowed slightly with a smile in thanks as she followed him into the loudest room she ever remembered being in. The noise had been well-suffocated by the doors that lead into the building, but as she and Shippou stepped down the stairs that lead to the bar's basement the noise grew so loud she thought her ears were about to bust. She walked into the room that smelled heavily of sweat and alcohol.

Kagome looked up to examine the room. It was packed with people surrounding a large stage-like cage that was situated in the middle of the room. Two people were fighting in the middle. Two very familiar people.

"Wait a minute," Kagome said as Shippou leaned down to hear what she was saying. "Inuyasha's fighting Kouga?!"

"That's what it looks like," Shippou said with a chuckle. "They haven't seen each other in awhile."

Kagome watched as Kouga sent constant kicks to Inuyasha, and they appeared to be yelling loudly at each other as they were fighting. One kick sent Inuyasha flying to the other side of the cage. Kagome gasped as she wanted to go to him, but there was no way to get through the crowd. She also realized that she watching a fight with rules, not one that was to the death- hopefully.

"Don't worry, if things get too bad the referee will step in." Shippou stated aloud as he watched from afar. He had practically read Kagome's mind. The fight continued. It seemed so strange to see the two fighting like this- in a cage, in modern clothes, in a modern setting. Suddenly the crowd went wild as Inuyasha was flung across the cage by a jab to the side from Kouga. Kagome wanted to desperately get near Inuyasha, do anything she could do for him- even if it was just hope that Kouga wouldn't tear him up too badly.

"I'm going to get up closer." she yelled to Shippou through the loud noise surrounding them as the crowd suddenly got louder. She started to push her way through the crowd, with Shippou following close behind. As she got closer she could hear Kouga yelling at Inuyasha.

"Giving up, dog-breath?!" He yelled as the referee kept him from attacking once again. She could see Inuyasha on the other side of the cage on all fours attempting to stand. Kagome was now as close as she could get to the cage with Shippou right beside her. People were screaming all around her excitedly.

"Like I would loose to you," Inuyasha spat as he placed his hands on his knees to get up. Kouga was immediately released. He charged at Inuyasha who stood straight up and moved to the side sloppily. That last hit had hit him hard. All he had to do was ignore the pain for now... Kouga started to furiously kick him, still not seeming to be anymore tired than when he started the fight. Inuyasha was loosing, and he would lose if he didn't manage to regain himself. He moved away from the kicks by stepping backward. Maybe if he got behind Kouga he could body slam him to the ground. He tried to get behind Kouga, but Kouga turned and followed his body, and went to kick him in the neck like he had tried many times before, but that was just to wear him out until this. This was Kouga's big finale. He swiftly raised his leg in a powerful movement. Inuyasha saw his chance to knock wolf out of balance, all he had to do was jab him hard in the stomach enough to get him off his feet.

Kagome watched nervously as Kouga's leg moved deadly fast, and her mind screamed out to her to help him. Shippou watched her worried face and bit his lip. Maybe he really shouldn't have brought her here after all. They should have just waited until he got home... or maybe just tell her that Inuyasha moved far, far away. Inuyasha never looked good after fights, whether he won or not. She would be even more worried while she thought about what had happened to him when he came home in that state.

Suddenly, a piercing yell emitted from Kagome's throat. "INUYASHA!!!" she screamed with her eyes tightly closed, not wanting to see the fatal blow that was doomed to come to him- or at least what she thought was the fatal blow.

All eyes seemed to go on her, including Inuyasha's. Taking advantage of his distraction, Kouga slammed his leg into Inuyasha's shoulder, knocking him unconscious. The last image Inuyasha saw was Kagome's worried face as his mind faded into darkness.

_To be continued... _


	8. Chapter 8

Forget Me Not

By Spork Psycho

I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N:Be ready.

Chapter 8

Inuyasha woke to feeling a warm dampness being pressed to his skin. His body didn't see to want to move. Why did he feel like complete shit? Suddenly all previous events flooded his mind. His eyelids squeezed together in annoyance before opening his eyes to see the perpetrator that was wiping his face with a damp clothe. His eyes widened in realization that it was that idiot girl, Kagome. Anger ripped through him.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" he tried get up and move away from the girl, but that blow to his side had busted a few of his ribs, sending a sharp pain that limited him to only bending his stomach to hardly what you'd call and angle. He sighed loudly out of frustration as he surrendered to the pain and laid back slowly. Thats when Inuyasha realized that he was back in his home sweet home laying on his couch/bed.

"I see you noticed you got hurt pretty bad this time," Shippou said as he leaned against the wall. "You wouldn't get up after Kouga hit you so hard in the side. I'm surprised you woke so soon."

Kagome was now sitting in the only other chair in the room, just sitting there silently with the damp rag in her hand. Inuyasha looked to her.

"What is SHE doing here?" he asked to Shippou with a heated glare.

"She actually came here while I was taking a break here." Shippou said. "She came in looking for you, I didn't ask why though." Shippou paused and looked at Kagome. "Why did you come here, anyway?"

Kagome suddenly became really stiff at the attention being placed on her. She looked carefully at Inuyasha, who was unrelenting in his glare, then quickly shifted to look at Shippou.

"Well, um, I was taking a nap earlier-" she started.

"What does nap have to do with ANYTHING?" Inuyasha spat from his spot on the couch. His anger was growing with every moment. Kagome glared at him and ignored the remark.

"AS I was saying, when I was asleep a woman came to me in a dream and told me to come here." she finished. She flinched at how Inuyasha reacted. Turning his head to look at her directly, he flashed her a severe I-can't-believe-how-stupid-you-are look.

"Instead of coming here," he said, "You should have gone to an insane asylum. You're freaking crazy." he turned away from her angrily and faced the ceiling.

"Why are you being so rude?!" Kagome shot up defensively and stared down at Inuyasha, who was still content with staring at the ceiling. She put her hands on her hips and yelled at him. "I hope you know that I helped you after you were beat up by Kouga, Shippou and I carried you-" Well, Shippou was the one who really carried him, "-and brought you back here and cared for your wounds." Before she could say anything else, Inuyasha redirected his sight from the ceiling to Kagome, his eyebrows pinched.

"YOU helped ME?" he yelled. "YOU'RE the reason I LOST the fight! If you hadn't been SCREAMING my name with that freaking high-pitched voice of yours, I would be sitting here comfortably with 1,000 dollars in my pocket."

The words stunned Kagome. She hadn't realized that because she yelled she made him loose the fight. She sat back down in the chair, defeated. "I... I didn't realize..." she whispered.

"Inuyasha- don't be so hard on her. She was only worried about you!" Shippou tried to stand up for Kagome, knowing she did when Inuyasha used to bully him.

"I don't need her freaking worry. Look where it got me now. I've got broken ribs because of her."

Kagome could feel herself sinking. It was true. It was all her fault. If Inuyasha wouldn't have had to be distracted by her screaming out his name, he may have very well won the fight. If only she hadn't even come, or looked for him, he would be happier. She was messing everything up for him it seemed.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't treat her so harshly anyway-" Shippou was cut off by Kagome's soft voice.

"No... He's right, Shippou." she said with a downcast ambiance, "I did cause him to loose the fight." She paused and looked to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, I really am sorry."

Inuyasha almost shook when she looked over to him. Those eyes that he had seen go from hope, to hopeless, to angry, to sad... they had just gone to a state of despair he never imagined possible. What was worse was that it was caused by his words. He almost regretted what he said... Almost.

For a moment when Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes she saw a flicker of something- she wasn't sure if it were anger or sadness- and it made her want to flinch. For a moment they just stared at each other in an awkward silence, eyes piercing into the other's eyes. Then, Inuyasha turned his head to face the wall the couch was pressed against.

"Keh! You should be sorry. Now I have to find some other way to pay the rent." he tried to sound tough, but it was weaker than how he had spoken before. Shippou was about to say something when Kagome again spoke up.

"I don't think I will be bothering you anymore, Inuyasha." her voice cracked as tears threatened to flow down her cheeks. "I'll be leaving now." She didn't feel the need to be here anymore. Whatever that vision had been must have been from something she ate earlier, because she was definitely not needed by anyone in this room. She looked to Inuyasha who was still not facing her. "I just wish you'd remember..." She couldn't hold back the tears that now escaped her eyes, she looked to the ground before opening the door to leave. With a turn of the knob she was out of the room and out of sight.

"Are you just going to let her go and leave like that?" Shippou asked with a strange matureness in his voice. He received no reply. "Its 8 o'clock Inuyasha- it's dark out. You know how it is around here. She could get hurt- or worse."

"It ain't my problem." he said stubbornly. Shippou immediately went over to the couch and pulled the half-demon up but the neck to look him in the eye, who winced in pain from the sudden movement.

"It is SO your problem." Shippou hissed. "You love her, whether you know it or not, and if she ever got hurt, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself." he released Inuyasha roughly back onto the couch.

"I don't even _know_ her." Inuyasha said lowly and venomously, "Why should I care about her, or "love" her as you put it so."

"I don't know whats wrong with you." Shippou said, glaring at him. "I remember- even if I was just a kid at the time- I remember you announcing your engagement to us, and when I caught you two kissing in the woods that one time. I don't know how you don't remember. Sure- you've been alive for awhile, and I'd understand if you forgot somethings, but someone like Kagome you can't just forget!"

Inuyasha just stared blankly away from Shippou. He had never seen him so worked up about something like this. He used the arm closest to the coffee table to grab a bottle- any bottle he could reach. He grabbed one and put it to his mouth. It was empty. He frowned bitterly and slammed the bottle on the beaten up coffee table.

"Stop acting so childish, you drunk." Shippou said. Inuyasha ignored him again and reached for another bottle that was filled one forth with the intoxicating liquid. He chugged what ever was left of it and dropped it to the ground beside him with a clank. He stared up to the ceiling. That was better. His mind seemed to drift from Kagome, to other things...

"You fucking moron." Shippou spat. "Kagome could be getting seriously hurt out there-"

"If you're so worried about that stupid girl, then why don't you go help her." Inuyasha mumbled as he turned his head to face the back of the couch.

Shippou didn't have time to react as a loud scream came from outside. Inuyasha, even in his rather intoxicated state, sat up immediately.

'_Kagome!'_

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

Forget Me Not

By Spork Psycho

I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: I want to say a special thank you in this chapter to those who read my stories. I often forget to thank the people who have me on alerts and favorites list, because then I know there are people reading. I still appreciate reviews as well, because then I get your input! Thanks so much, everyone. Also, one of my reviewers asked me to read some of her fan fiction- I did and I enjoyed it. So if any of you have fan fic you want me to read, please don't be shy and send it! I'll leave you a nice little review, too. :3

Chapter 9

Kagome walked away from the door. She was sobbing all out now. She didn't know why, either. She knew it wasn't completely her fault that he lost the match, but the tears kept flowing. She wiped them away, but right as she got her cheek dry more followed. All she knew was that Inuyasha was angry with her... and apparently never wanted to see her again.

When she had reached the bottom of the stairs she tripped slightly on a piece of trash metal that she hadn't seen through the blurry vision her tears caused her. She fell to the ground with a thud, not the injury making her fall but the emotional pain that is seemed to take over her body- she was exhausted. So much had happened. First meeting Inuyasha in the well house, then Shippou being there. It was all happening so fast. She curled up against the wall of the apartment complex, her form shaking as the sun disappeared from the sky.

How could she be so stupid? What did she expect him to act like when she told him a vision of some strange woman came to her in a dream and told her to go to his apartment? Her tears were finally starting to lessen as she just sat there leaning against the wall. She just realized how truly cold it was outside as the wind blew her hair into her face.

She stood up, still feeling rather worn. She shivered as the wind beat against her back. _'At least the wind wasn't blowing at my face.'_

She crossed her arms and huddled herself together as she started away from the building. Her tears had finally ceased. Kagome took a quick look at her watch.

"Oh my God!" she said aloud. '_It's eight o'clock! My mother's going to KILL me!' _She quickened her pace as she walked down the sidewalk. She suddenly became very conscious of her surrounds. It was pitch black out. She was in the downtown of Tokyo. She took a quick look around. There was no one around... at least of what she could see.

Kagome's heart began to beat furiously, but then she tried to calm herself. She had only heard rumors of this side of town- rumors that probably weren't even true. She tried to imagine herself walking near her home as she walked swiftly down the street.

Suddenly, a crash came from behind her. She gasped and whipped around. She saw a trash can that had been the source of the sound and its lid rolling away. A cat appeared and leaped across the street. "Thank God." Kagome breathed as she continued to walk, her eyes still slightly focused on the trash can behind her.

Out of no where she ran into something hard. She immediately stopped and faced the object, her heart thumping hard once again. It was a man. A very large, tall man.

"Ex-excuse me," Kagome said nervously as she tried to brush past him. She prayed to God that he was just a nice guy passing through like she was.

She wasn't so lucky.

"Heeey there, young lady." he said as he quickly grabbed her arm. "What're you doin' out here this late in a place like this?" he eyed her up and down with glassy eyes. Kagome could feel herself shaking under the older man's grasp. What was she doing there? What was she thinking? She looked up to his face cautiously. He had thick stubble across the lower half of his face... his mouth was pressed to a tight smile and his eyes...

His... his eyes were _glowing red._

"P-please, let me go." She begged.

He didn't.

She began to fiercely try to pull out of his grip. It only tightened. She could feel sharp points digging into her arm as he started to pull her away from where she was standing. Unable to think of anything else, she screamed as loud as she could. '_Someone help me!' _Immediately the gruff man's coarse hand pressed against her mouth.

"Shut up, if you know whas good for you," he slurred into her ear. "You smell delicious..." His breath was hot against her skin and smelled awful. She shook and nodded under his hand, her heart now threatening to stop at any moment. What should she do? This guy had a death grip on her arm, and she couldn't scream for help...

She stared down at the hand that held her so tightly. His nails were rather pointed... pointed like claws? And his eyes were glowing red... Wait a minute, what if he was a demon? If so, he wasn't in disguise. What was going on here?

However, before Kagome could think any further, a flash rushed over her head. She felt the pressure that was on her arm released and watched the man who had hold of her knocked to the side with a fierce punch to the head. She dropped to the ground in shock, her heart racing.

"Are you okay?" she heard a voice speak from ahead of her. She looked to see Inuyasha, just feet away from her through the darkness, rather hunched over and breathing hard.

"Y-yeah..." He looked over at her, she wasn't sure if the look was of annoyance or worry. He slowly and ungracefully walked to her. She flinched as he put his hand out to her. She looked confused for a moment, then realized her was offering to help her up. As she grasped his hand she realized his claws were growing slowly. She watched it for a moment before pulling herself up with the help of his now clawed hand. Her eyes met his slowly. Her own eyes opened in shock as she caught herself staring into his original golden orbs. His hair was white again, too.

She began to feel the weight of her depression again by just one glance at what she had just a little over a year ago, she began to feel painfully numb. She looked away from his face.

"You idiot." he tried to sound harsh, but it actually came out quite pained. He grasped onto this side and winced. "A girl...walkin'..." Kagome suddenly felt even worse. He was either drunk, or in a lot of pain. She went with the pain.

"Inuyasha- your injuries! Go back to your apartment." she said, worried. She tried to come near him but he moved away from her reach to lean against the near by building wall. Shippou then shot from around the corner. He paused and took in the sight of the demon lying in the barren street and Inuyasha leaning painfully against the wall, slowly slumping down. He was breathing heavily.

"Shippou!" Kagome said with relief, "Inuyasha's hurt... and that guy just about took me away and then Inuyasha punched him..." she faded off. _I keep causing him so much trouble._ Shippou seemed to take no head to Kagome's words and went over to the knocked out demon sprawled on the road.

"Man, Inuyasha, you really threw a punch in this guy's face." he said as he examined the demon's now heavily bruised face. "Anyway, lets get you home." he said as he knelt down to help lift Inuyasha with his shoulder. Kagome also went to get under his other shoulder, but Shippou stopped her.

"No, it's alright Kagome. You need to get home anyway." Shippou said as he helped Inuyasha stand.

"I don't know..." she said. Sure, she could go home now, but what would happen the block from here to the bus stop? She was still really shaken from what had just happened. She could have been killed... and who knows the next time she'll see Inuyasha. He might move off some place, and she may loose contact with him again, this time permanently.

Before either of them could say anything, a large black van sped up the street and parked immediately beside them. The one man was sitting in the front, speaking quickly on a cell phone, while two men emerged from the sliding side door. One of the men walked swiftly over to the unconscious demon sprawled on the ground and took his hands and put them in odd looking hand cuffs before picking him up and throwing him in the back of the van.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, Shippou Makato, and Kagome Higurashi?" the other man who was clad in black from toe to neck asked.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Shippou said, while trying to shift Inuyasha on to his feet so that he would be able to go on the defensive.

"You will come with us." the man flashed a small ID. "We are from the Alliance."

_- - - _

For as long as Inuyasha could remember, he could always feel that something was missing in his life. It was like there were parts of the story that just didn't add up to the big finale. There was the "And lived happily ever after" but there was no life to live afterwards.

He remembered the fight. His mind told him it was the fight he should be most proud of, but he didn't know how it ended. It played through his head constantly, always beginning at the same part. He smelled the demon Naraku's scent, and followed it, his companions close behind. There was weight on his back, but he couldn't recall what he was carrying. Somehow he knew Naraku had the remaining Shikon Jewel shards, but didn't recall just how.

He recalled the strange assembly at the fight. His half-brother, Sesshomaru, and Kouga were both there to help. Naraku sent out demons all around him from his form. Miroku shouted for Sango to attack the Saimyosho. She charged at them, killing them with her Hiraikostu. Miroku charged after her and lifted his right hand to the sky to suck in all the demons. Sesshomaru, on the other side of the battle field, was using Tokijin to defeat the demon barricade preventing him from attacking Naraku.

Inuyasha himself attacked alongside Kouga. But then... everything seemed to stop in his brain. Thinking of what happened next became a headache for the half demon. The scene he remembered became fuzzy and dark. He knew something important happened. He knew what happened next was the climax of the story, but it never came. The next thing he could recall was having the complete and pure Shikon Jewel in his hands, and then the jewel vanishing. He didn't know why it disappeared.

- - -

The men wore all black as they led the mix-matched group into the empty back of a black van that had not a speck of dirt insight. Inuyasha winced as he was laid on to the seat-less floor. Shippou and Kagome sat to either side of him, and closer to the front of the van the demon Inuyasha had just knocked out lay in strange, thick, strange cuffs that were attacked to both his ankles and wrists. One of the men from the Alliance sat between the demon and the group.

"They sure like black, don't they?" Shippou said, trying to lighten the air. No one said anything. Kagome sat there quietly leaning against the wall of the now moving van. She tucked her legs up closer to her body and laid her head on he knees. She was nervous. She suddenly realized how much crap she had gone through in the past through days. She pushed it back into her mind. It was too much to think about. She looked to Inuyasha, who was laying quietly on his back, and thought about what he must have been thinking. _'Probably how if he hadn't met me he'd never had gotten into this mess.' _She thought bitterly.

Shippou decided to try and talk to the closer Alliance member. "So..." he tried to catch the man's attention, "Why are we being taken to the Alliance head quarters?" The man in black looked to the two seated in the front. They nodded their heads.

"Inuyasha Takahashi has defeated a criminal with a bounty and is to be rewarded. Shippou is overdue for a new ID card. Kagome Higurashi must be registered in the system." He said informatively.

Kagome stared at him in surprise. "What do you mean 'registered'? I'm obviously not a demon!" Why would they think she was a demon anyway? She didn't show any magnificent displays of power.

The man shook his head. "No, you aren't. You are being registered as a miko and as a human who knows of demons existing today."

Kagome took this is information in. "How did you know I am a miko?" she asked. She shifted some when the van hit a bump in the road.

"The Alliance has seen a demonstration of your miko powers." he stated simply, ending the conversation.

Kagome stared out the darkly tinted window and watched at the streetlights flickered past them. She thought about her mom, and how she was probably incredibly worried by now. She glanced down at her watch. It was almost nine. She glanced over at Inuyasha, who was still laying on his back. His eyes were closed, but she could tell he was still awake. His hair was the same as it had always been... so soft looking and bright. It shown through the darkness of the van. He looked almost angelic laying there, though she witnessed on many occasions the beast inside of him. Shippou shifted a little from his spot on the rough carpet of the van, and Inuyasha's ears perched on top of his head twitched to the sound of movement. Kagome stifled a giggle. This was no time to laugh, she was in a car full of people she didn't know being taken off to who knows where. Inuyasha seemed to notice her amusement.

"And what exactly is so funny?" he asked, his head up and eyebrow quirked. He sit up much more than that without hurting. Kagome immediately changed her expression, her lips now forming a straight line.

"Nothing." she said, then looked away. It almost seemed like the old times... back in the feudal era, with their little squabbles and meaningless arguments. She sighed. Its been awhile since she's thought so much about a year ago. Of course, she has reasons to think back on those times...

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. That girl is so strange. One minute she's almost sobbing in the streets, then she looks like she's seen the most hilarious thing in the world. He closed his eyes once more, listening to the rhythm of the car and the steady breathing of the people around him.

The car slowed to a stop in a barren alley way. The man from the Alliance that had been seated in the back with them reached to the side door and slid it open.

"Do not say a word from this point on." said the man Shippou went to help Inuyasha stand and lead him outside the van. Kagome followed silently behind. The two men who were sitting in the front remained where they were. When Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha were out of the van, the Alliance member closed the door, and immediately the van sped off. Kagome could not help but to wonder just where those men were going and what they were going to do to the demon who had earlier attacked her.

The man led them around a corner and to the back of a large, tall brick building with tinted windows reaching the sky. Shippou supported Inuyasha with his shoulder as he limped a long with Kagome following close behind. Opening the doors, the man lead them into a a long white undecorated hall with a door at the end. Kagome suddenly because very nervous. What if they were going to perform some strange tests on her? On Inuyasha or Shippou? She looked around anxiously at the glaringly white walls. What was going on behind those walls anyway? Were they torturing people just like themselves? What if this who Alliance thing was a hoax just to lure them into the surgery room so they can remove their livers and sell them on the black market?

_'Get a hold of yourself, Kagome! Just relax, everything will be fine.' _She tried to assure herself as they neared the unmarked metal door. Shippou seemed to notice her anxiousness and patted her shoulder with his free hand. She turned and smiled to him and he returned it. Kagome looked to Inuyasha, who was now unconscious. He had had a rough day after all...

The man leading them opened the door and lead them into what reminded Kagome of a doctor's waiting room. It was vacant and there were a dozen or identical looking chairs lined up around the room and a television broadcasting the news that sat on a shelf that was supported from high on the wall.

"Sit down until you are called." the man said. "You may talk as you wish." And with that, he turned and went to a door which he used a card to unlock.

Shippou wobbled slightly with Inuyasha's weight still on his shoulder, and Kagome moved quickly to arrange the chairs without armrests in a row to that Inuyasha might be able to lay down. Shippou quickly laid him there and sat down.

Kagome again looked to her watch. It was now 10:15pm. She hoped her mom wasn't too worried about her. She was supposed to be home way earlier that after noon. She sat down on a chair that across from Inuyasha's sleeping form. She smiled as she took in his features in the full florescent lighting. She was going to imprint it in her memory, so she'd never forget. She had almost forgotten the way his face contorted when he was annoyed, and the ruff sound of his voice. She wanted to try and hold it in her memory as best she can, because for all she knew, he might disappear from her life once again in a flash.

And maybe she was right.

Suddenly, a noise startled both Kagome and Shippou as they shifted their gaze to the sourse of the noise. A woman in a white pants and white laboratory coat had come out of another door that Kagome had not noticed before. Both Shippou and Kagome looked at her.

"Hello, there." the woman said with a smile. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome nodded silently, nervous. "Good, good. If you could follow me, please." she said, her pleasant smile still on her face as she motioned to the door she came from. Kagome looked over at Shippou and he nodded to her to do what she asked. Kagome stood up and went rather shakily to the woman. The woman's smile remained as she said, "Don't worry, we're just going to have you sign some forms and..." the woman shut the door behind her and Kagome after they both entered a new hallway. The woman didn't finish her sentence. Suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed Kagome by the forearms and roughly pulled her backwards. Kagome looked desperately to the woman who had just led her into the hallway, but the woman just stood there with the same smile and waved. Kagome looked up to find that two large men were pulling her back into a pitch black room. Thats when she started to flip out. She began yelling as she started thrashing under the mens' grasp and kicked her legs about, but then she felt two more hands grab a hold of her ankles. She felt herself being pulled down onto something hard. She tried to move her arms and feet, but they had been strapped down. She tried violently to move, but it felt like her whole body had been strapped down. She started screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to help, and she heard a door slam. It became incredibly quiet in the room. Kagome stared into the darkness surrounding her.

What the hell was going on here!?


	10. Chapter 10

Forget Me Not

By Spork Psycho

I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Wow. A lot of people liked that last chapter. Wow. Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry to say updates will come a little slower, seeing how they aren't written. Now... enjoy.

Chapter 10

Kagome sat back in the dark room, shivering slightly as the temperature was just a little too cold for her sweater. She was strapped down onto a rough exam table from head to toe, unable to move an inch. She heard nothing. She saw nothing. There was a faint hospital-like smell to the room. Her eyes scanned, looking for any sign of light. She twisted her head every which way, and still saw nothing. She held her breath from a moment, as if that would help her be able to hear a noise-_ any_ noise. The only sound she heard was the faint beating of her heart.

Suddenly, a large hum burst into the room. Lights flashed from her left and right, blinking and changing in color and pattern. There was a buzzing sound, and electronic beeps and fizzes. Her eyes went wide as she frantically looked around the room. It had seemed like hours since she was put in there, and the sudden illumination of the room caught her of guard.

The buzz was at a constant hum now, and what Kagome had not recognized before turned out to be screens. There were a dozen in all- Kagome counted, all flashing unreadable messages from who knows to who knows. She squinted her eyes in attempt to read the lettering on one of the closest screens. Maybe there was some clue to what was going on being filtered through those screens. To her it looked like a bunch of jumbled readings from which she couldn't interpret anything. She relaxed her head again back into the chair.

Then, over the light buzz of the computers, she heard the click of the door handle.

"Hello? Who's there?" Kagome asked as she tried to sit up, forgetting the constrictions over her. The door opened and the florescent light spilled into the bleak room. Kagome could then see that there were many strange mechanical objects, very scientific and chrome, which lined both sides of the room along with the computers. The same woman appeared that had her sent into this room, and she flicked on the lights, fully illuminating the room. She was still smiling.

"Well, hello, Kagome." she said sweetly as she made her way over to where Kagome was situated. She tapped one of the thick bands which ran over Kagome's calves. "Looks like the boys got you all tucked in, didn't they?" This woman sounded like a maniac.

"You didn't have to tie me down, you know." Kagome said as the woman circled around her. This made her feel like a bird's prey, any moment the vulture would swoop down to get her. The woman's attention seemed to be drawn to one of the screens on the other side of the room as she went to it and examined it closely. Kagome saw that she started to type something, then more things popped up on the screen. The woman's grin widened.

"We'll be running some tests on you today, Kagome." she said as she turned to look at her. Tests? Tests for what? Surely the Alliance wasn't going to use her as some sort of lab rat to do experiments on. She could see it now- this crazed woman laughing madly as she watched Kagome mutate into some sort of monster. Kagome gulped.

"Wh-what kind of test?" she said as she looked fearfully up at the woman. "And don't I get a voice in the matter?" It was definitely illegal to do this, but then again she doubted that the government knew much about things like this- things like demons being under the control in the world and people experimenting on mikos. Or at least, she hoped not.

"Oh, we'll be testing how strong you are." she said simply as she examined some mechanical machine, twisting different knobs and moving odd attachments.

"I doubt you need me tied down for that." Kagome said, fidgeting under the straps. The woman looked over to her, and Kagome could see a strange glint in the woman's eyes.

"Not for physical strength, Kagome, for your miko powers. The methods of testing are completely different from the physical." the woman's smile broadened as Kagome felt as if she were sinking into an endless pit.

- - -

An elderly woman handed a stack of forms stuck to a clipboard over a small cluttered desk for Shippou to fill out. _'Since when did things get this complicated?'_ Shippou thought as he eyeballed the thick stack. He remembered when they didn't even _need_ ID cards. Those were the days... He sat down in a chair and began to look over the pages covered with small print, not really reading it as he quickly signed his name by the x's.

- - -

Inuyasha awoke to feeling hell of a lot better than he did earlier that evening. He wasn't sure just where he was though. The last thing that he really remembered was that girl Kagome... When he thought about her he could feel his heart start to quicken. Why?

His brain had been really torturing him lately. Ever since that damned girl ran into him. Well, he kind of barged in to her shrine. What the hell was she doing in that dingy old hut-like building anyway? Maybe she was crazy. His heart told him otherwise. Maybe it was really he who was crazy. Ha. Yeah, right. That girl was the crazy one. Definitely.

Inuyasha strained to open his eyes. His whole body felt heavy and his eyes refused his command to open. Slowly, he lifted his arm. It felt like weights had been tied to it. He draped it sluggishly over his stomach, the pressure of the appendage bearing down on his midsection. He felt no pain, which he knew he'd recover from soon anyway, but it irritated how hard it was to move. He sighed aloud in slight frustration as he attempted to open his heavy eyelids. Gradually he opened them.

The light stung and abused his dilated pupils and he willingly let his eyes drift close again. Wait a minute... he was in that damned Alliance place. Shit. He didn't even want the stupid bounty. Who knows what he might be missing because of this place holding him up? For all he knew, they could keep him there for days. Yeah, like he'd let that happen.

Inuyasha guessed he was in some kind of infirmary. His hand resting on his stomach moved up to feel the gauzy wrap secured over his chest and abdomen. He scoffed. The wrap thing would do nothing to help him heal. He had plenty of experience with broken bones, especially broken ribs. It'll heal in a few days for him, and he really didn't need this extra treatment. They should know this. Morons.

He again tried to open his eyes, and slowly they opened to examine the room. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that a man was approaching him. He was dressed in white and blened in well with the white walls and titled floor of the room. Inuyasha glanced up at the man's face with a 'why the hell am I still here?' look.

The man was a short but average looking guy. He had smoothed back black hair and a large forehead. Inuyasha scoffed. "So give me the damned bounty already. I want to get out of here."

However, Inuyasha noticed a difference in the man as soon as he said that. The man shot to the floor and sat, hands palms together in front of his face as he stared intently at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat right up, alert- or attempted to anyway, his body still felt heavy and sluggish. Oh shit, this guy wasn't going to purify him, was he? He could smell it. The man was going to do something to him, and all his instinct was tell him to do was bolt.

He stood up, with the help of the wall, slowly. His eyes were still watching the man, who was now chanting something. Immediately, it seemed almost as soon as he got his balance, Inuyasha was lying face down on the cold floor, hands behind his back and legs together. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see the man who just a second ago chanting now sitting beside him clamping the same odd looking cuffs around Inuyasha's wrists and ankles.

"What the hell man?" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "I wasn't gonna to hurt you or anything!" This wasn't like the Alliance. They've left him alone for practically 300 years, except for the occasional ID change. What was up with all this aggression suddenly?

"Inuyasha Takahashi, you are being sent to be interrogated in regards to the Shikon Jewel." the man stated as he stood up. Inuyasha thrashed and attempted to tear his wrists apart from each other. No use.

"I don't know what happened to it. I told you all this before. I don't-" he tried once again to pull himself free from his constraints. "-remember." he said, frustration apparent in his voice. Suddenly, through the door of the small room he was in, a tall man appeared.

"Oh, but Inuyasha." the man said with slight enthusiasim and a wicked smile. "We _will_ make you remember."

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Forget Me Not

By Spork Psycho

I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Boo! Oh, sorry, did I scare you with this sudden update?

Kagome woke to a loud, annoying beeping coming from somewhere behind her. She could feel her pupils expand as her eyes reached out to grab any significant light it could, only getting little dots of different colors from the machines surrounding her. The monitor closest to her was the only one on, and it seemed to be recording her body temperature along with other things she couldn't read from so far.

Before the woman left, she smiled at her. Kagome remembered the smile, thinking that if she had seen the woman on the street she would think of how pretty her smile was. But in this place, in this situation she looked more menacing then she would if she were to frown- like a hyena ready to attack. The woman had said to her, "Testing begins bright and early in the morning," and left. She made it sound like they were going to go on a scenic hike in the woods- full of fun and adventure.

_'For her maybe...' _Kagome thought as she tried to shift her body in any possible way, but ended up not moving more then half an inch.

Kagome's mind began to drift to what she was going to be put through. What sort of torture did they have planned for her? Physically, emotionally? Her heart began to race at the thought of it. She wondered what Inuyasha and Shippou were doing right then, wondering if they were tied up just as she was. She thought about Inuyasha's wounds, but figured they were nothing more then an annoying itch by then.

_'Well, they did say they were going to reward him knocking out that demon...'_ However, in a place as strange and twisted as this, what did they qualify as an award? Running on a treadmill like a lab rat so they could get some extra info on the workings of half demons? Great.

Beep...Beep...Beep... The beeping suddenly seemed to be inside her head, growing louder with each repetition. It seemed to pulse through every fiber of her body. _'What is this noise?'_ she thought over and over again. Surely this wasn't their test of her powers? She tried to put her hands to the sides of her head, but she remained constricted. She struggled for what seemed to be a long time, but the noise lessened and eventually muted.

What WAS that? Her heart was still pounding loudly, she could hear it in her ears distinctly over the low hum of the machines. Before she could think more about it, the door opened and light filled the room once again. Once her eyes adjusted, she was slightly releived that it wasn't the woman coming in. Two men, different from the ones from the day before, came in and began to undo the the straps at her arms and legs.

She shot right up from her constraints, suddenly realizing how sore she felt from being in the same position for so long. Before she could walk anywhere, however, one of the men grabbed hold of both her arms and held them behind her back. Freed only to be restrained once again.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, even though she had a feeling that they wouldn't answer. And they didn't. They shuffled her out of the room and into the bright hallway, causing Kagome to squint more.

They went down the white hall, passing through other doors like Kagome's. She shuddered to think of what was going on in _those_ rooms. The men turned and dragged her to an unmarked door and knocked. They didn't wait for an answer before entering the room.

The room they entered looked like an interrogation room, only with a lot of computers and monitors and a large chair not unlike the one Kagome had been strapped into just moments before. The chair was facing a large glass window that looked like it connected to another room- but the blinds were closed so she couldn't see in to be sure.

Her heart began to pound even harder as she didn't know what to expect. "Sit down in the chair." one of the men ordered her. She complied, and they tied her down again, this time with fewer straps, so she could actually move around this time. They just didn't want her going anywhere.

"Where is the Doctor?" one of the men was on his cell phone, talking to some unknown. Kagome swallowed as she wondered if the "doctor" was the maniac woman from the day before. "Yes, she's all tucked in. She's ready to begin." The rest of his responses were yes and no's, but then he began to ask about something else. "He is set, too then?" The was a pause before the man began to laugh, making Kagome feel ill. "No, I don't suppose he would be going anywhere then." Another pause. "Yeah, yeah. Bye." His flip phone closed with a click.

Kagome turned her attention to the other man, who was pressing different buttons that looked to be turning on different machines that were surrounding her chair.

"That was Mrs. Horumi. She said that he is ready to go." The other man nodded and stopped what he was doing. They both left the room.

What were they talking about? Did it have anything to do with her? Was _he _Inuyasha? Who else could it be that they were talking about it within the same conversation? Kagome fidgeted under the constraints.

Suddenly the woman entered the room. That maniac. Kagome glared at her as she came closer. That prey-like feeling came over Kagome once again.

"Why, don't you look happy to see me." The woman said with her fabulous smile. "I know you'll be excited after this." The woman's attention turned to her cell phone. She dialed a number and immediately said, "We'll be ready in a few minutes. You'll hear the intercom come on. Yes." Pause. "Okay, thanks." She hung up and put the phone in her pocket.

"Well, Kagome, lets get you all hooked up." Kagome's eyebrows came together in confusion. The woman brought a metal hat-like object over Kagome's head. She connected different cords from the computer to it.

Kagome looked from underneaths the hat. "What are you doing to me?"

"Oh, I'm not doing anything to you. You're doing everything for me." The woman grinned as she walked over to the wall with the window. She flipped a small switch and turned to face the window. Suddenly the blind went up. The room the window was connected to was significantly brighter then the room she was in, and her eyes tried to adjust. She could see there were three figures in the room. One looked to be in the same predicament she was in- tied to a chair. She gasped when she realized who it was.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. "Inuyasha, can you hear me?" she leaned forward desperately, but she could only move so much.

"He can't hear you." the woman said without turning.

Inuyasha looked annoyed, not at all frightened like she was. He still looked like his half-demon self, white hair and all. She wondered if he was hurt at all, but it didn't look like it. If anything, he looked tired.

"Now, explain it to us once again, Inuyasha." Kagome heard the man ask Inuyasha as he paced before the mirror. "You had the jewel in your hand, and it just... disappeared? You didn't wish on it at all?"

Inuyasha pulled against the strains. "I _told_ you," he said, "It just went and turned into a puff of smoke. As for the wishing part- I. Don't. Remember. Why do you even care? Its _gone_."

"Well, Inuyasha," the man said, still pacing. "We have reason to believe that you are not telling the truth."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that."

"Well, we are going to just go through some... extra precautions to make sure." The man went to press on a buzzard that was on a desk. A few moments later a large man came in.

"Do what you need to." the man said. The large man nodded and faced Inuyasha.

All of the sudden, the man threw a punch to a side of Inuyasha's face.

"What the hell was that-" he was cut off by another punch.

Kagome struggled under her restraints. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. Her heart sped up. "What the meaning of all this!?" she yelled. "Tell me! Tell me why they're doing this!"

The woman did not turn to face her, she just stared at Inuyasha as he was being beaten.

Kagome 's heart beat fast, and she pulled with all her might. "Leave him alone!" she shouted as she continued to pull, "Don't do this to him! He doesn't know!"

Suddenly, Kagome felt something build up deep inside of her- she could feel her miko power ready to unleash. She concentrated on it, and didn't notice that the evil woman turned to look at her. If only she could get out of that chair, she could help him... somehow.

Just when she thought the power would release...nothing happened. She glanced up to see the woman grinning more madly then ever. Kagome was confused- that should have worked! She should have been able to purify these bands right off of her. What happened?

Kagome looked up then and saw that the large man had stopped hurting Inuyasha. He was standing away from him. Kagome almost felt relieve until she saw Inuyasha's face.

His eyes were stuck wide open- almost as if he were very shocked. His mouth hung open. His eyebrows clutched together in what looked like pain

"Wh-whats wrong with him?" Kagome asked "What did you do to him?"

"We didn't do anything Kagome- you did this to him."

Suddenly the man from the other room turned to face her through the window. "Now tell us where the Shikon Jewel is, or he'll be like this forever."


End file.
